The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to system performance monitoring systems and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to methods and systems of detecting performance trends.
Electronic system monitoring is becoming increasingly important as systems are becoming more complex and inclusive of several networked machines. Systems can change very frequently between hardware and software problems. System events such as cache misses and system faults can increase and decrease in frequency over time. Many current performance monitoring systems may be capable of determining overall system events.
Current systems, however, are not capable of determining what performance monitoring issues are currently present or trending within a system. There exists therefore, a need in the art to determine what performance issues are trending in a system and how to detect and deal with them.